


里世界

by Suzukinootoko



Category: Origin - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzukinootoko/pseuds/Suzukinootoko
Kudos: 1





	里世界

《里世界·上帝》  
版：1.0.0  
他是上帝。  
他诞生在一片遍缀繁花的绿茵，沐浴着荒诞不经的玫瑰色天空的阳光。人类每一句虔诚或不经意的冀寄，意识是灵魂细微的逸散，都被里世界的磁场捉住，成为他的一部分。人类是温室里的一致鲜妍，他便是花粉指绘出的太阳。  
这是他的后花园。  
他欣赏着转瞬即逝的美丽。人类思维的每一寸，都在里世界得到映射，淋漓尽放地展现。他在花海中散步，道上的花根被踩得吱呀，花苞在他眼前剥绽，花朵在他不经意间枯萎凋零，花泥顷刻问爬出白色蠕虫般的根须裸露。  
他随手拢过花枝，是头裹纱巾的妇女，捧着水壶在沙漠的河边取水？是层楼下油光额间，趁午时稍懈息的农民？是富得流油的商人，面无表情地看着桌上大鱼大肉？并无意义，那时的花儿，都尚一般纯白，国王念着平民，富人念着穷人。  
呵，人类。倾尽他们的一生，也不过这里世界的刹那芳华。他有时会折下花枝，花朵顷刻成了斋粉，来不及一嗅。又怎样呢？对他来说，都不过轻易凋落的小东西。他闻不见花的芳香——他不懂得俯身，只是漫无目的地在花海无垠间穿梭。  
无垠的，无垠的。白色挤遍原野，密密麻麻，不留丝毫喘息的空隙，艰难地拨开，是错综的叶，单调的暗绿，无光无泽。人类是花，亦是野草——每个人的思想都雷同无异，纯洁，亦是愚味，只向着天无谓地攀爬，被无知蒙敝五感，从不知角逐的天空颜色。  
他倦了，也迷茫——大概，人类便是这样的罢。也未想过改变什么，也不知改变何物。  
时间静止在永不改变的白腻。

直到一朵花长出黑斑。  
两朵。  
三朵。  
黑斑忽然瘟疫般疯传，白底黑斑，为一望无际的白簇拥着，醒目，刺眼，张扬与疯狂。富人骑在穷人身上，国王抢走平民的劳果，丈夫在家中肆无忌惮地殴挞自己的妻女——那一刹那所有的花朵都变坏了，黑斑蔓延着生长，似下过墨雨，细碎的墨渍纷扬遍所有。世界被看不见的手按了一下喷雾，那一瞬问，只剩下恐怖。  
他惊肃，他慌张。恐怖本身并不恐怖，但未知会作那只致命的手——它解下你全部的武装，它使你神志不清，它使你战栗，它勒令你脆弱。它用手扼上你的脖颈，你便死了——却是死于心肌梗塞。  
主体仍是皎白的原野，多了一条宝蓝的丝带。他引了一条河流，汩汩，潺潺，不急不慢地生长，不经意间便成了汪洋，堵塞每一条花根的呼吸，更摧枯拉朽，粗暴地翻出地底棕褐的泥土，搅成浑浊的泥浆，夹杂着破碎的花须。人类在转瞬间倾覆，浩荡的洪水毁灭了世界。  
这是他的后花园。

只有可控的，才是安全的。  
他叹了口气。  
至少，他还是这世界的主人，他还是上帝。


End file.
